Tentang Ramuan, Penawarnya dan Main Cinta
by Pattesa Oddes
Summary: Fail Summary: Berawal dari bangun tidur di pagi hari seorang Uchiha. Dan menemukan seseorang tidur di sampingnya. #ngek# Unexpected story, gaje! . Boyslove, Yaoi, typo-s, rate M! NC. RnR, Please.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, YAOI/BL, PWP, Lemon, mature, VULGAR!, Unexpected! OOC, typos, Naughty!Naruto.

Ceritanya rada aneh. Lemon Gak Hot, dan sedikit kurang dipahami. Gak nanggung buat yang baca, lho. Kalau merasa di tengah jalan ceritanya gaje. Klik back aja.

**.**

'Yang tidak suka. Tidak perlu baca!'

**.**

**AN: **Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fanfic. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Tak ada penjiplakan dari fanfic lain**.**

**.**

**Rate:** M!

**.**

**Pairing: **SasuNaru.

**.**

**Genre: **Romance.

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Tentang Ramuan, Penawarnya dan Main cinta.**

**By: Pattesa Oddes.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya erat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lamat-lamat. Dan meraba-raba sampingnya, mengelus gundukan besar itu.

"Sasuke," desahan cempreng itu membuat dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Engh~" desahan itu makin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke membuka matanya.

Ia tercekat menatap seonggok manusia yang terbaring di sampingnya. Surai pirang, garis di pipi, dan kulit tan itu. Dengan tubuh yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran dengan celana jins yang sudah terbengkalai di lantai kamarnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menendang si pirang itu hingga terjatuh.

"Awww~" ringisnya, dengan terpaksa si pirang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Uchiha bungsu murka.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?" tanya si pirang alias Naruto.

"Teme? Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu, cepat keluar!"

"Hei, kau insomnia ya, Teme?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, marah. "Aku kan kekasihmu—bukan, aku tunanganmu, apa kau lupa?"

"Amnesia, baka!" ralat Sasuke. "Aku tidak terkena penyakit itu, dan aku bukan tunanganmu!"

"Kau jahat, teme!"

"Jangan memanggiku begitu, hanya si Naruto-dobe yang boleh memanggilku 'Teme'!"

"Aku Naruto! Aku ini tunanganmu! Kau pasti insomnia! Ayo kita ke dukun!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Amnesia! Kau bukan Naruto, karena tunanganku adalah seorang lelaki."

"Aku lelaki, Sasuke brengsek!"

"Tatap cermin di belakangmu! Sekarang!" Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya menghadapi figur di depannya ini.

Naruto menatap cermin di belakangnya, dan berteriak, "KYAAAAAA!" yang panjang sekali.

.

.

.

"Ini pasti gara-gara, Kyuu-nii," wajah cemberut itu terlihat sangat aneh di mata Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di meja makan. Berseberangan dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan kau sampai jadi begini, Na-Naruto," Sasuke masih tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto, kekasihnya, uke-nya, tunangannya. Berubah jadi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, berdada besar, berambut panjang, serta bersuara makin cempreng?

"Kemarin malam aku pulang ke rumah Kaasan. Dan mendapati Kyuu-nii ada di sana. Ia baru kembali dari perjalanannya ke Rusia." Naruto menjelaskan, "Kemudian, ia memberikanku sebuah oleh-oleh minuman botol. Dia bilang itu sari jeruk, dan aku mau saja. Kemudian, sampai pulang ke apartemen, aku merasa masih baik-baik saja. Ta-tapi setelah itu—hueeee, Teme, aku tak mau jadi cewek jadi-jadian." Naruto menangis sambil menjambak rambutnya, ia histeris, depresi dan ingin bunuh diri di pohon bonsai.

"Tenanglah, Do-dobe," ia merasa aneh sekali memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan itu karena melihat wujud Naruto sebagai seorang gadis. "Kita akan cari penawarnya."

"Huee~ Kau bahkan sekarang tidak tertarik denganku dalam wujud perempuan~" air mata berlinang di wajah manis si gadis. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah berekspresi kelewat gelisah.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu!" bantah Sasuke, sebenarnya memang sebaliknya. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat Naruto versi cewek. Ia—ia tidak tahan.

"Buktinya, sejak tadi—setelah aku berubah jadi cewek— kau tidak lagi menciumku, mengecup kening ku, mengelus rambutku. Malahan saat bangun tidur kau menendangku dari ranjang. Padahal biasanya Sasuke yang kukenal selalu melakukan hal-hal yang pervert; mengucapkan kata-kata kelewat manis, menyuruhku duduk di pangkuanmu, meraba pantatku, mengelus itu—"

"Stop! Aku hanya—"

"Hanya tidak bisa kan, Teme! Hue~ Teme jijik padaku! Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naru berubah jadi cewek jadi-jadian!" pekik Naruto.

"Dobe, tenanglah,"

"Tidak mau! Sasuke juga tidak cinta lagi padaku, jadi untuk apa aku tenang!" teriaknya makin histeris.

"Aku masih cinta padamu, dobe,"

"Aku tak percaya!"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Dobe!"

"Baik buktikan kalau begitu, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Bercintalah denganku! Sekarang!"

Krik! Krik! Krik!

Suara cicak menggema di apartemen mewah itu.

"Hueee~ benarkan dugaanku! Buktinya teme tidak mau melakukan seks lagi denganku. Teme sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Naruto, huhuhu~"

"Dobe, berhentilah, Aku—"

"Bercinta dulu denganku!"

"Tidak!"

"Hueee~"

"Aku tak mau memasukan itu ke lu—jangan paksa aku membayangkannya, Dobe, aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa... Aku hanya bercinta dengan Naruto, kekasihku dalam wujud yang normal. Bukan versi cewek. Dan aku tak bisa Horny, bahkan kalau kau telanjang."

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tak percaya. Ia berhenti menangis. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nakal terbersit di otaknya.

Naruto membuka kemejanya menampilkan payudara-nya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Sudahku bilang, Dobe."

Ia meraba-raba dadanya sendiri, meremas-remasnya, memutar tangannya, dan memelintirnya disitu. "Eghh~ Teme~" lenguh Naruto keenakan.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, sama sekali tak tertarik. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ia naik ke atas meja, menjilat bibirnya seolah-olah bernafsu kemudian merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

"Apakah benar kau tidak bisa terangsang, Sasuke-kun?" kedipnya binal.

"Berhenti menggodaku dengan gaya bodoh seperti itu, Naruto!"

"Aww~ Sasuke-kun kejam." Naruto mendekati telinga Sasuke, dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Dobe, " geram Sasuke.

Naruto mundur dengan gaya takut-takut, ia bermain di lekukkan pinggangnya, menari erotis. "Engh, teme. Biasanya kau selalu menggodaku, enggh~"

"Dengar, Dobe, biasanya kau tidak seperti ini," Sasuke mendesis pelan melihat si pirang mulai mengge-rayangi dirinya sendiri, seperti orang gila. " Biasanya...harus ku paksa dulu baru kau mau. Tapi sekarang, saat kau berubah jadi cewek siluman begitu, kau malah memaksa untuk bercinta."

"Huh, aku hanya membuktikan, Teme—Aku baru tahu kalau kau kehilangan kemesuman tingkat tinggi mu."

Naruto perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya ke arah celana dalamnya. "Jangan coba-coba melepasnya, Dobe!"

Seringai nakal si pirang terbentang di wajahnya. Ia mengelus bagian belakangnya dengan sensual. "Masukkan milikmu kesini, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan pucatnya, tak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya. Ia tak mau melihat bagian intim itu.

Naruto masih bermain-main di celana dalamnya yang belum terlepas. "Atau yang di sini..." Dan setelah berkata begitu, Naruto secara perlahan melepasnya, sampai sebatas paha.

Setelah terlepas, Naruto melirik ke bawah, matanya membulat lebar.

"KYAAA!" Naruto terjatuh dari meja, masih dengan celana dalam tersangkut di paha indahnya.

"Ckkk, apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepas telapak tangannya.

Naruto berdiri sambil menangis, lagi. "Burung!"

"Apanya?"

"Ayamku—"

"Ngomong yang jelas, Dobe."

"Mi-milikku—masih berbentuk burung!"

Sasuke menatap bagian bawah Naruto, dan benar saja, miliknya memang masih berbentuk alat kelamin lelaki.

"Hn."

.

.

Aku akan pergi ke Amerika!" putus si pirang, dengan wajah setengah sebal. Ia sudah kembali mengenakan kemeja hitam kebesarannya—karena porsi badannya meringsek lebih kecil. Tanpa mengenakan celana, kecuali celana dalam hitam—soalnya celana jins serta puluhan celana boxer miliknya terlalu kebesaran di pinggang kecil seorang Naruto berwujud cewek.

"Untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?" tanya Sasuke, yang kini tengah membawa sebotol wine dan gelas kristal di tangan. Ia harus minum sedikit untuk mengatasi masalah pelik ini.

"Operasi!"

"Ckk, Dobe. Kenapa tidak menemui kakakmu saja, aku yakin dia pasti punya penawarnya." sasuke berkata sambil menuangkan wine itu ke gelasnya.

"Kalaupun Kyuu-nii punya dia tak akan mau memberikannya. Dia suka sekali melihat adiknya ini menderita," dengus Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kekasihnya itu benar, iblis berwujud kakak Naruto itu mana mau membantu adiknya dengan tangan terbuka.

Kakak Naruto adalah seorang ilmuwan gila yang nyentrik—yang suka sekali meriset, bereksperimen serta membuat ramuan diluar batas logika— yang sudah melanglang buana ke seluruh belahan dunia. Ia selalu membuat sesuatu, yang bahkan kata aneh pun masih belum bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan sempurna. Kyuubi Namikaze ilmuwan gila, psikopat, stress, vulgar dan sinting. Ia juga tidak pandang bulu pada korbannya.

Lihat saja apa yang dilakukannya pada adiknya.

Sasuke yakin, Kakak dari Naruto itu pasti ada di belahan bumi yang lain sekarang, kabur. Sambil tertawa-tawa abnormal.

"Kyuu-nii brengsek!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil botol wine dari atas meja. Dan langsung menegak isinya.

"Dobe, jangan meminum seperti itu."

"Cih, kau pikir aku tidak pernah meminum wine apa," ucap Naruto sembari meletakkan kembali botol yang berkurang sedikit isinya. "Aku tak akan mabuk hanya dengan begini!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, setahunya pemuda yang kini berwujud gadis jadi-jadian itu tidak suka minum wine. Kalau sudah begini ia sangat yakin Naruto dalam tahap depresi tingkat akut.

"Enhg!"

"Kau kenapa lagi? Mabuk?" tanya sang seme. Padahal menurutnya Naruto hanya minum sedikit.

"Engg—Pa-panas, Sasuke..." ucap Naruto sembari menggerayangi badannya. Posisinya yang awalnya duduk di samping Sasuke berpindah ke lantai. Keringat dari tubuh tan itu keluar semakin banyak. "Panas sekali. Engghh~" Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto tak memperdulikan omongan kekasihnya. Matanya menatap botol wine di atas meja tanpa berkedip. Secepat kilat tangannya mengambil botol tersebut dan menuangkan seluruh isinya ke tubuhnya.

Sasuke tercengang menatap tubuh mungil itu basah oleh wine. Tidak, ia tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menjurus ke atas ranjang. Hanya saja, ia merasa aneh dengan kelakuan si pirang.

"Kalau kau ingin mandi, pakai jenis air yang benar, Naruto," saran logis seorang Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto tak menghiraukan omongan Sasuke, malahan ia berguling-guling di lantai yang tertutupi permadani mewah di ruang tamu itu. Mengacak-ngacaknya dengan ganas. Hingga kemudian membuatnya tergulung sendirinya di pemadani itu.

"Teme! Bantu aku...aku tak bisa keluar!"

"Ckkk, dasar bodoh!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah gulungan kusut permadani dan kemudian mengeluarkan si pirang dengan agak kesusahan.

"Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, Do—" omongan si raven terhenti, demi melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Kini sosok di depan Sasuke bukan lagi Naruto berwujud seorang gadis.

"Kau... Kau sudah kembali, Naruto," desis Sasuke setengah tak percaya. Figur seorang Naruto kini telah kembali semula. Sosok mungil tadi sudah berubah meninggi. Kemeja yang di kenakannya kini hanya sebatas pinggang, membuat celana dalamnya yang berjenis thong ketat jadi kelihatan. Kelihatan menggoda di mata Sasuke. Kemeja hitamnya yang basah melekat ketat di tubuh si mata sapphire. Menampilkan lekuk tubuh ramping yang mengumbar syahwat seorang Sasuke.

"Engh—Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Ia berdiri sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sepertinya tubuh si pirang masih belum berkompromi. Ia menyentuh dadanya, dan merasakan bahwa tak ada lagi dua gundukan besar menempel permanen di situ. Ia meraba rambut pirangnya, dan sangat yakin bahwa rambutnya juga sudah kembali jabrik. "Aku kembali normal. Ta-tapi badanku tidak enak. Eng- rasanya panas sekali, Teme!"

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh-kan jemari panjangnya ke dahi sang kekasih. Dan dahi Naruto memang terasa panas sekali. Jemarinya menurun ke leher Naruto, dan indra perabanya merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia reflek memeluk Dobe-nya itu. Menyalurkan tubuh dinginnya ke si pirang. Ia khawatir kalau kekasih tercintanya itu sakit.

Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto baik-baik saja—saat masih dalam wujud cewek.

Otak Uchiha-nya berpikir cepat. Jika pemikiran otak cerdasnya benar maka penawar dari ramuan eksperimen Kyuubii adalah: sejenis minuman beralkohol—seperti wine.

Naruto berubah normal setelah tidak sengaja meminum wine-nya, yang berkadar alkohol sangat tinggi. Dan secepat itu pula badan sang kekasih menjadi seaneh itu.

Jadi secara kesimpulan, Wine itu mengembalikan wujud Naruto menjadi Normal. Namun efek sampingnya tubuh Naruto memanas dengan tidak logis.

"Ummh—" Naruto melenguh, membuyarkan semua pemikiran Sasuke tadi.

Naruto menempelkan tubuhnya lebih erat. Sambil menggesek-gesekan sesuatu diantara selangkangan mereka dengan penuh nafsu. Ia merasa milik Naruto sudah menegang, begitu juga miliknya, karena sedari tadi si pirang tak henti-hentinya menggesekan dua benda sakral itu.

"Sasukeeehh~" desis Naruto manja. "Badanku panas—Dan aku, ngghh. Ingin disentuh... Lebih..."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya. Apakah ini tandanya Naruto... ingin main cinta dengannya?

"Ummh," Naruto membawa tangan Sasuke ke belakang pinggangnya. Menempelkannya tepat di bongkahan benda kenyal bernama: pantat. Reflek Sasuke meremas benda favorit di tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Ohhh~"

Sasuke tidak tahan, ia langsung meraup bibir yang sedari tadi minta dirape itu. Menghisap-hisapnya seolah haus akan dahaga.

Ia memang rindu untuk menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Mengingat sejak pagi tadi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kondisi sang uke yang berubah jadi makhluk jejadian.

Ia haus dan juga lapar ingin menggerayangi badan molek itu dengan jemari-jemari terlatihnya.

Ia memasukan lidah panjangnya menelusuri rongga mulut Naruto, meresapi sisa-sisa wine yang masih tertinggal dengan jelas disitu. Dan bermain-main sebentar dengan lidah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu.

Naruto melenguh nikmat. Ia menyadari semua sentuhan Sasuke pada dirinya. Ia juga rindu akan belaian Sasuke, meski terkadang diam-diam ia malu untuk mengakuinya.

Mungkin karena pengaruh wine tadi membuatnya jadi lebih berani mengambil tindakan. Serta membuat badannya minta untuk disentuh lebih.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman jangka panjang itu dengan terpaksa. Sang kekasih memerlukan oksigen, dan ia harus membiarkan alat pernafasannya bekerja.

Ia menghapus jejak saliva di bibir Naruto dengan jemarinya.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto membuat si raven tercengang. Jemari Sasuke yang berada di bibir pink itu diemut Naruto dengan perlahan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sayu dan wajah memerah.

Tanpa kompromi lagi Sasuke membopong Naruto. Bergegas membawanya ke kamar mereka untuk main cinta.

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan Naruto di ranjang dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia melumat sekali lagi bibir sensual itu. Sebelum kemudian berdiri dan melepas baju yang dikenakannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Baru satu kancing terbuka, ia merasakan sebuah tangan hinggap di celananya. Membuka resleting celananya cepat-cepat. Si raven menatap ke bawah dan melihat Naruto tengah mencoba membuka celana dalam miliknya sebatas paha.

Naruto dengan cepat memasukan milik Sasuke ke mulutnya. Menghisapnya sepelan mungkin, mencoba membuat sang kekasih yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri benar-benar terangsang sempurna. "Lepaskan bajumu, Teme~" perintah Naruto di sela-sela kulumannya. Sasuke mengerang. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan membuka kancing bajunya, kalau Naruto melakukan aksi blowjob seperti ini. Ia malahan meremas lembut rambut pirang itu, supaya memanjakan miliknya lebih dalam.

"Lebih cepat, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. "Lepas dulu semua bajumu, Sasuke~" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sasuke membuka kancingnya kembali. Namun baru dua yang terlepas, ia harus berhenti lagi. Karena merasakan kenikmatan di bawah sana.

Naruto menggigit lembut kejantanannya. Memberikan friksi lebih pada benda yang berdenyut-denyut itu. Masih dengan tempo yang lambat. Sambil memainkan dan menyentil twinsball milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke~ kenapa berhenti. Ayo lepas semua bajumu." ucap Naruto. Ia menghisap milik Sasuke dengan kencang. Membuat Sasuke menggelinjang. Kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanan itu dari mulutnya dan meremasnya kasar, kencang dan penuh _passion_. Membuat Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan cairannya. Namun satu jari si pirang menahan jalannya cairan itu.

"Do—dobe! Berhenti main-main!" titah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu cepat-cepatlah lepas bajumu, teme!" ucap Naruto yang masih betah menahan jalannya cairan Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke membuka sisa empat kancingnya dengan cepat-cepat supaya Naruto tidak main-main lagi di bawah sana.

Setelah melihat baju Sasuke terlepas. Naruto dengan sigap melepas ibu jarinya di kejantanan Sasuke. Memasukan kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

Dengan segera cairan putih Sasuke mengalir keluar, tersalur ke mulut Naruto. Dan ditelan si pirang dengan lahap.

Sasuke melepas celana panjang dari tubuh atletis-nya, mendorong Naruto ke belakang dan langsung menindih si pirang yang masih mengenakan kemeja hitam basah yang melekat di badan tan yang seksi dan terkesan erotis itu.

"Kau nakal sekali hari ini, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup dagu si pirang, dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan erangan. "Dobe nakal harus di hukum!"

Sasuke langsung meremas kejantanan Naruto yang masih tertutup thong tersebut. Langsung dengan tempo yang cepat. Memijat-mijat benda yang sudah benar-benar menegang sempurna itu.

"Temeee~ kau—nggh, ingin balas dendam yaa?" Naruto menggelinjang. Ia meremas bantal saking nikmatnya.

"Aku tidak balas dendam, Naruto. Aku hanya mencoba memanjakan uke-ku," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringai seorang seme.

Sasuke menggunakan lututnya—menggesek-gesek kejantanan Naruto— untuk mengganti kerja tangannya sebentar. Ia sedang menggunakan tangannya itu untuk melepaskan kemeja yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Tapi karena tidak sabaran Sasuke malah merobek kemeja tersebut.

Sreekk!

"Huh, dasar Teme jelek. Brutal. Tidak sabaran!" dengus Naruto, di sela-sela tekanan lutut Sasuke yang membuatnya mengerang.

"Hn, terserah aku, Dobe." Sasuke kembali menindih Naruto. Dan meremas lagi benda di selangkangan kekasihnya itu.

Ia mencium nipple si pirang dengan keras. Membuat dada tan selembut kulit bayi itu berbekas tanda merah keunguan. Naruto mengerang nyaring. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke membungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

Aksi tangannya beralih, dari kejantanan ke arah nipple yang sudah ditandainya tadi.

Ia mencubitnya gemas. Mempelintirnya kekiri-kekanan.

"Sasukeee! Nghh—" Naruto melepas paksa pagutan si mata onix karena ingin berteriak bebas ke udara— sentuhan si ahli main cinta tersebut benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Si raven beralih kembali ke tempat semula. Matanya memandang penuh arti pada bagian bawah Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan thong Naruto perlahan. Menelusuri paha Naruto, ke lututnya, lalu ke kaki jenjangnya, hingga ke jemari kakinya.

Kemudian setelah terlepas. Si raven dengan perlahan mengusap kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya sedikit. Ia menjilat sesekali benda itu, sengaja menggoda Naruto.

"Teme~" Naruto mengerang frustrasi.

Menyeringai Sasuke mendengarnya. Sesuai keinginan sang Uke. Si raven mengabulkannya. Ia memasukan kejantanan milik Naruto, dengan cepat memaju-mundurkan di mulutnya.

"Enggghh~" Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke.

Saat cairannya ingin menyembur Sasuke menahannya dengan ibu jarinya—persis seperti yang dilakukan Naruto tadi.

Ide jahil terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

Ia mengikat kejantanan Naruto dengan kemeja si pirang, yang sebelumnya sudah di cabiknya memanjang.

"Eh, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan ikatannya. Aku ingin keluar." Naruto menggeliat-geliat. Ia membawa tangannya ke bawah, ingin melepas penghalang kebebasannya.

"Ccckk, tidak boleh, Dobe!" Jemari Sasuke menghalangi niat Naruto. Ia membawa tangan tan itu ke rambut raven-nya. Sementara Sasuke masih ber-invasi di bawah sana.

"Aku—Ingin keluar, Sa—" omongan Naruto terpotong karena merasakan sesuatu di lubang pantatnya. Itu jemari Sasuke, tapi ada benda lain yang berpasangan dengan jemari itu.

Lidah.

Sasuke menelusupkan lidahnya ke lubang si pirang, mencoba menghujaninya dengan saliva-nya. Sekalian menggelitiki tempat sakral itu. Dan berhasil, si pemilik merasa sangat kegelian.

"Ngh—Teme, ge-geli..." Naruto meremas rambut si raven. Mendorongnya menjauh dari situ. Tapi si raven menolak dan tetap bertahan di sana. Sampai ia puas.

Merasa cukup basah, Sasuke menggantikan lidahnya sebagai pemain inti, dengan jemari kedua dan ketika. Bertandang ke lubang sang uke, sekedar menyapa agar jalan masuk kejantanannya lebih lebar.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Kegiatan Sasuke di bawah sana cukup menyakitkan, mengingat lubangnya sangatlah kentat.

Kedua, ketiga, keempat, akhirnya di tumbukan ketujuh Naruto merasakan jemari Sasuke yang menari di dalam lubangnya menyentuh sesuatu. Yang mem-buatnya merasa nikmat, terasa hingga ke ujung-ujung rambutnya. Namun sayang, cairannya tidak keluar. Karena seme-nya begitu sadis; mengikat kejantanannya dengan cabikan kemeja-nya.

Dengan santai, Sasuke berkali-kali menggenjot ketiga jemarinya keluar-masuk lubang si pirang. Sambil mendapati kekasihnya meringis kenikmatan namun juga merasa perih karena sperma-nya tidak bisa keluar.

"Sasukeee, ngghh—Kumohon lepaskan..." pinta Naruto. Ia bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring pasrah dengan paha mengangkang lebar. "Aku ingin—"

"Cium aku dulu." perintah Sasuke, wajah gantengnya menyeringai, begitu menikmati ekpresi Naruto yang memerah menahan klimaks-nya yang terbendung dengan terpaksa.

"Huuh!" dengusnya. Tapi toh, dilakukan si bungsu Namikaze juga.

Dengan susah payah ia membungkuk ke arah Sasuke, yang kepalanya berada di selangkangannya serta ketiga jemarinya masih setia di lubangnya.

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Niat awalnya hanya sebentar, namun tangan kanan Sasuke yang menganggur menarik kepala Naruto. Untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Setelah puas, Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. Jemarinya ia tarik perlahan-lahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Takut melukai lubang sang uke.

"Nggg—" Naruto meresapi proses keluarnya jemari Sasuke.

Kembali Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring. Ia melepas ikatan di kejantanan Naruto, dan langsung memasukan milik kekasihnya itu ke mulutnya. Naruto mengerang dahsyat. Tak perlu waktu lama. Sperma yang sangat banyak keluar memenuhi mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menelannya sedikit. Dan sisanya ia gunakan untuk melumeri kejantanannya.

Dengan senyum yang masih melekat, Sasuke menyentuh kaki jenjang Naruto, mengecupnya. Kemudian ia melipat lutut si priang pelan-pelan. Perlahan-lahan ia menindih Naruto. "Kau siap, Naru-chan," tanya Sasuke sambil mencium kedua pipi Naruto yang memerah bagaikan rona senja.

Naruto mengangguk. Sambil mengalungkan jemarinya ke leher Sasuke.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan. Tapi kalau kau merasa sakit, gigit leherku," ucap Sasuke menyarankan.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah, kalau aku kesakitan aku akan menggigit lehermu—Dengan lembut, tentunya..." rona di wajah Naruto bertambah setelah kalimat terakhir terucap. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn, dasar, Dobe," desis Sasuke. Naruto ingin membalasnya tapi begitu Naruto mendengar Sasuke berkata, "Tapi aku mencintaimu Naruto." Kesebalan Naruto menguap. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam di leher Sasuke.

"Naruto, sesak. Bagaimana kita bisa melanjutkan sesi main cinta ini kalau kau begitu terus," dengus si raven.

"Gomen, " ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

Perlahan Sasuke memajukan miliknya ke lubang Naruto. Menggesek-geseknya sebentar. Kemudian dengan lamban-lamban ia memasukannya.

"Ngghh—" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Baru kepalanya yang masuk tapi sudah terasa perih.

Lima belas menit. Dan akhirnya kesabaran Sasuke pun habis. Ia langsung menerobos lubang Naruto, dengan cepat dan kasar. Refleks Naruto menggigit leher Sasuke, hingga berdarah.

Sasuke meringis. "Kau bilang akan menggigit leherku dengan lembut, Dobe."

"Kau bilang akan memasukan milikmu dengan pelan-pelan, Teme!" balas Naruto sebal. Ia melirik leher Sasuke yang berdarah dengan sedikit prihatin. Ia menjilatnya perlahan. "Gomen, Sasuke."

"Tak masalah, Naruto." ucap Sasuke, tersenyum lembut. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menyeringai. "Tapi jujur saja, setelah ini aku akan bermain sedikit kasar..."

Ketika kata-kata itu menghilang masuk ke telinga Naruto. Sasuke langsung melancarkan aksinya. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan langsung menumbuk masuk secepat ia mengeluarkannya.

"Akhhh—" Naruto memekik. Ia terkejut karena disodok seperti itu. "Nhh, Sasuke!" dan milik Naruto perlahan-perlahan menegang kembali.

Tanpa henti Sasuke menubrukan miliknya. Lubang Naruto serasa mengapit milik kejantanan si raven. Memeras cairan putihnya untuk keluar. Tapi ia berusaha mencegah miliknya untuk klimaks.

Sasuke memutar badan Naruto . Membaliknya hingga menungging tanpa melepas kejantanannya di lubang Naruto. Dengan sedikit jahil ia memasukan jari kelingkingnya ke lubang ketat itu.

"Akh—Umhh, Sasuke! Ja-jangan main-main," ucap Naruto yang kini mengejang hebat. "Aku—aku ingin... Keluar."

"Jangan ditahan, Naruto. Keluarkan saja," Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto, untuk mempercepat keluarnya sperma si pirang.

"Ummhh!" Naruto melenguh nikmat. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar dalam posisi menungging itu— menahan bobotnya yang ingin jatuh. Cairan sperma-nya menetes-netes dari kejantanannya membasahi seprai berwarna ungu di bawahnya. "Ngghh—"

Sasuke menyusul Naruto, mengeluarkan cairannya banyak-banyak di dalam lubang Naruto.

"Sasuke~" panggil Naruto dengan suara erotis. Posisi Naruto masih menungging dengan Sasuke yang masih menancapkan kejantanannya. Ia mengecupi punggung Naruto sambil sesekali menyesapnya.

"Hn."

"More."

Sasuke terperangah. Namun kemudian seringainya muncul kembali. "Baiklah,_ Naru-Hime_." Sasuke kemudian membalikan badan Naruto menghadap kearahnya. Mengecup lembut hidung bangir itu, lalu menjilatnya.

"Enghh—" erang Naruto saat merasa lidah Sasuke di indra penciumannya. Terasa sangat geli.

Sasuke menyodok kembali lubang Naruto dengan ganas. Ia mengatupkan kedua paha si pirang. Se-hingga lubang Naruto menjadi lebih sempit. Si pirang hanya bisa mengerang. Kejantanannya terangsang untuk bangun kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit memaju-mundurkan miliknya, Sasuke pun akhirnya mengeluarkan sperma-nya di lubang Naruto. Membuat cairan itu meluber hingga keluar. Naruto menyusul setelahnya.

Sasuke terjatuh, menindih pelan badan di bawahnya.

"Ne, Teme."

"Hn."

"Badanku sudah tidak panas lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah normal." ucap Naruto. Ia memainkan jemarinya di bahu Sasuke yang tengah menindihnya. Kejantanan Sasuke pun masih di dalam lubang Naruto.

"Baguslah. Berarti kau sudah berhenti jadi cewek jejadian. Hmmm, tubuhmu sudah normal. Jadi aku sudah bisa melakukan kewajibanku seperti biasanya." ia mencium bibir Naruto dan mejilat dagu tan tersebut.

"Hihi—engh. Maksudmu apa?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kegeliannya.

Seringai terpatri lagi di wajah Sasuke. "Karena sekarang aku bisa kembali... Memanjakanmu, menciummu, mengelus rambutmu, menggodamu, dan menyentuh—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu kemudian berkata, "—Yang ini!"

"Akhhh—" Naruto mengerang. Ternyata Sasuke belum mau 'exit' dalam game main cinta ini.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Pattesa Note**: oke deh, review-review-review, readers. Meski gak jelas nih fik. *apaan seh lo!*

Minta review untuk fik mesum ini yaaa,,, pleaseee...

XDD, :D, C; , :P, O:, (: *udah pake emotion lho* ngek#

.

**Please... R. E. V. I. E. W.**


End file.
